Caperucita Roja
by lori777
Summary: Caperucita fue devorada por un lobo negro. Claude/Alois. Yaoi.


**Kuroshitsuji II © Yana Toboso**

**Caperucita Roja © ****Charles Perrault, Hermanos Grimm.**

**Advertencia: Esta es una parodia del cuento clásico Caprucita roja.**

**Aclaración: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron ser modificadas para adaptarlas a la idea del autor. Violencia. Relación adulto-menor.**

_**Alois Trancy/Jim McCain = Caperucita Roja**_

_**Claude Faustus = Lobo Feroz**_

—**Diálogos—**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Caperucita Roja**

En una pequeña cabaña del bosque vive el un dulce niño al que todos llaman _Caperucita Roja_, él tenía unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo y el cabello rubio cual brillante mañana de primavera. Todos cuidaban del pequeño, cuyo verdadero nombre era Alois Trancy, porque era amable y bondadoso con las personas a su alrededor. Un día Caperucita Roja fue a visitar a la anciana panadera de la aldea, él le pidió una orden de bocadillos para llevárselos a su único familiar vivo, su anciano tío. La dulce mujer, de cuerpo robusto, tez clara, ojos grises y sonrisa afable, escucho un rumor de un vecino viajero de la otra aldea sobre que Lord Trancy estaba en cama por enfermedad.

—Tu presencia lo hará sanar pronto… —indicó la mujer terminando de acomodar todo en la canasta y entregándosela a Caperucita. —Eres todo lo que tiene—agregó con melancolía.  
—Si, es lo mismo para mí—indicó Alois con una sonrisa, —gracias "abuelita"—agregó antes de salir.  
El sonido de la campanilla fue lo último que escuchó la anciana mujer, a través del cristal pudo ver la espalda del chiquillo al dirigirse hacia el bosque. La dulce sonrisa que Alois le mostró a la anciana panadera se trasformo en una expresión más siniestra, toda la tristeza que mostró anteriormente era fingida, en su corta vida lo único que quería era que el viejo pervertido de su tío se muriera.

En realidad, Alois Trancy no existe, ese niño que camina hacia el bosque era conocido en una aldea mucho más lejana como Jim McCain. El pequeño Jim era huérfano pero vivía feliz junto con su hermano menor, Luca. Sin embargo, un día Luca desapareció, los aldeanos, algunos leñadores y cazadores, afirman que el pequeño Luca fue devorado por un lobo blanco.  
Alois no tenía miedo de ir a solo a casa de su tío, lo que temía en el fondo de su alma era soportar los acosos de aquel viejo depravado, siempre molestándolo de distintas maneras, esa casa le molestaba de varias maneras, recordando también como era fastidiado por su supuesto "padre". El olor dulce de los panecillos atrajo algunas visitas del bosque inofensivas, pero de pronto llegó una realmente peligrosa.

Una figura negra se escondía entre los arbustos, con sus ojos fijos en su víctima, decidió hacer acto de aparición. Caperucita estaba devorando los panecillos, eran sumamente deliciosos, aunque era un niño siniestro en realidad, no le importó mostrar un poco de amabilidad al alimentar a sus tiernos acompañantes, pero sus pequeño amiguitos del bosque huyeron despavoridos cuando escucharon los pasos de la bestia más peligrosa. Oscuro como la noche era el pelaje que lo cubría, sus ojos perversos brillaban con un intenso color dorado, Caperucita lo miró fijamente, no lucía atemorizado.

—Tú eres el lobo— afirmó el muchacho al ver a la criatura. —No luces como un lobo— agregó cuando finalmente lo tuvo en frente, la bestia lucía como un hombre a excepción de dos orejas erguidas y una hermosa cola, en su rostro llevaba gafas y vestía con un frac negro, era un hombre apuesto. La bestia sonrió ante la afirmación de su presa.

—Puede que no luzca como uno pero lo soy... soy un lobo feroz— dijo con burla, —pero no soy el único que no aparenta ser lo que debe— tomó la caperuza de Alois y la alzó un poco en el aire, —un dulce niño que va sólo en el bosque, una víctima inocente... ¿o me equivocó?— volvió a burlarse el lobo en la cara del rubio, el niño sonrió.

—Así que... señor lobo, ¿quiere jugar conmigo?— exclamó Caperucita con una pose seductora.

—hahaha Tú no eres un dulce niño, eres un zorro... o más bien, una zorra astuta— se burló la bestia. Caperucita se ofendió un poco. —Vamos, no te enfades... jugaré contigo si eso quieres— dijo el lobo e hizo una reverencia frente al joven.

—Juguemos a quién llega a casa de mi tío primero— dijo Caperucita con una sonrisa un tanto excitado. —Si ganó debes ser mi mascota...— propuso el joven muy feliz ante la idea.

—Y... si yo soy el vencedor, ¿cuál será el premio?— comentó el lobo interesado cada vez más en su presa.

—Te daré permiso de devorar a mi tío y a mí— indico el muchacho con ese semblante siniestro. El lobo sonrió ante tal descaro.

—No necesito tu permiso para devorarlos— índico el lobo.

—Pero es más divertido de esta manera no crees— insinúo Caperucita, el lobo lo pensó un momento, y entonces acepto las condiciones del juego.

El lobo estaba muy intrigado por su comida, es decir, Caperucita. Los humanos normalmente huían de él o intentaban asesinarlo pero él era otro tipo de humano, uno con un corazón de hielo. El juego estaba arreglado desde un principio, no había rincón que la enorme bestia negra no conociera en el bosque y sabía perfectamente donde vivía el hombre "tío de su comida", muchas veces se interesó en devorarlo pero esa persona era un pedazo de basura con respecto al resto de la humanidad, un humano de esa índole no era delicioso, al contrario, tenían un sabor asqueroso; pero esta vez, no se detendría para consumir el cuerpo de ese hombre porque él ganaría el juego.

Caperucita no se preocupo mucho por el destino de su tío o el suyo, mientras el lobo corría a través de los bosques hasta la casa del anciano, él se dedicó a fastidiar animalitos del bosque, capturar mariposas y arrancar sus alas, hizo todo para perder el tiempo, incluso entonó una vieja canción. La voz de Caperucita inundó el silencio del bosque como un preludio de lo que iba a acontecer, mientras él danzaba con una sonrisa, el lobo había llegado a la casa del anciano, la oscuridad de la noche cubría todo el bosque y la luz de la luna iluminó la terrible escena. El hermoso joven se transformó en una hermosa bestia negra de ojos dorados, abrió la puerta de un sólo golpe y al entrar a la casa vio al anciano justo frente a él, se lanzó contra su cuerpo y con un certero mordisco en el cuello destrozó su carótida, y comenzó a desangrarse. Cuando Caperucita terminó de entonar su canción, el acto siniestro terminó.

Caperucita decidió que le había dado tiempo suficiente al lobo para llegar a casa de su tío, así que el mismo al ver la oscuridad que lo rodeaba se puso en marcha para llegar a casa del viejo pervertido, es decir, de su querido anciano tío. Cuando el joven rubio llegó, la puerta de la casa estaba destrozada, al entrar y asomarse un poco, la luz de la luna iluminó todo el escenario, había sangre esparcida por doquier y el cuerpo de su tío lucía destazado por todo el lugar, ni siquiera la cruel visión inmuto al joven que siguió avanzando siguiendo el sonido de gruñidos, finalmente entró a la habitación de su tío y encontró a la bestia devorando uno de los brazos regordetes del hombre, no lucía muy satisfecho con eso.

—Ganaste el juego— dijo Caperucita anunciando su llegada, la enorme bestia transmuto de nuevo en el galante joven pero ya no usaba sus gafas.

—Tu tío tiene mal sabor— se quejó mientras relamía sus dedos cubiertos de sangre. —¿Te gusto mi decoración?— comentó al darse cuenta del desastre dentro de la cabaña, Caperucita sonrió.

—Mi color favorito es el rojo carmesí— exclamó embarrando una de sus manos con sangre, el joven lobo tomó al menor por la cintura y lo sentó en su regazó.

—Las 'niñas bonitas' no deben ensuciarse con eso— exclamó el joven lamiendo la palma de la mano de víctima, Caperucita río un poco.

—Eso me da cosquillas— se quejó con una sonrisa, era cálido estar con el lobo.

—Cómo he sido el ganador, ya cobré una parte del contrato... devorarme a tu tío, pero ahora... — dio la vuelta al muchacho, las piernas del niño se acomodaron a los costados del lobo, sus ojos azules se encontraron con aquellas orbes doradas. —Es tu turno de ser devorado... — exclamó acercando su rostro cada vez más al menor. El lobo mordió el hombro del rubio dejando una fea marca. —Argh... lo suponía, no son familia pero aún así tu sabor no es mejor— se quejó, Caperucita se ofendió.

—No me importa si no soy una delicia, debes cumplir tu parte y devorarme— reclamó molesto, el lobo negro sonrió, que extraña criatura tenía atrapada.

—Por supuesto que voy a devorarte... soy el único capaz de amar a una cosa 'sucia' como tú— comentó enaltecido.

El lobo mordisqueo un poco más al menor en sus hombros, con su lengua comenzó a saborear ese cuerpo podrido pro el odio, el pobre diablo ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su cuerpo fue desnudo y sus rosados pezones eran mordisqueados por el lobo, el rubio nunca había sentido una emoción como esa, su parte media temblaba ansiosa por el toque del lobo, en unos segundos la partes de su cuerpo que clamaban ser acariciadas con aquellas manos fueron satisfechas, al final Caperucita sólo estaba vestido con su hermosa caperuza roja, con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro, el enorme lobo penetró el cuerpo del su víctima, Caperucita sintió que su alma se partía en dos y pensó que sería el final pero no fue así.

El pequeño rubio se desmayó por el dolor, se quedó inmóvil en la sucia cama de su tío sólo cubierto con su caperuza, el lobo lo miraba intrigado con una sonrisa se acercó a su víctima y besó sus suaves labios.

—No tiene buen sabor pero... será divertido cuidar de esta 'cosa'— señaló divertido para sí mismo, entonces se transformó en el enorme lobo negro y se acomodó junto al muchacho para darle un poco de calor.

En la vieja aldea se dice que un día Caperucita Roja desapareció en el bosque y fue devorado por un lobo negro.

**FIN**


End file.
